Talk:The Flames That Cannot Die
Factcheck Journal Category Please verify the Journal Category ingame, screenshot of it kinda needed. -- 10:58, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :category is The Hole --Vraeth 11:18, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ::I edited to heritage, though it is The Hole in gaem, but it gives SP and isn't start in The Hole, and devs said we have 6 heritage quests.Crlight 17:32, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :::I understand that missunderstanding, but if the Quest is ingame in the Journal Category The Hole then it's The Hole and not a Heritage Quest. If Soe changes it to a Heritage Quest in der Journal Category then we can change it too of course. :::Since the Quest got changed in the Article to Heritage Quest 2 or 3 times please upload a screenshot of it if possible. :::-- 18:09, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::since it he admitted that it was only a misunderstanding, and 3 of us (incl lordebon) stated the category is the hole, isnt it enough for you? --Vraeth 19:34, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::Is it possible this is a mislabelled Signature quest from SoE? Is there a globe of flames in EQ? --Noise 666 17:46, March 31, 2010 (UTC) It could be a mislabeled Heritage Quest, there was a Globe of Everburning Flame in EQ1. But as it is now, it's labeled under "The Hole" and that's where we will list it. If and when they change it to be officially a HQ then we will update it. I'll try and get a screenshot tonight if it'll make Chili happy, but the vast preponderance of evidence is that it was listed under The Hole. --lordebon 18:24, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :And EQ2 was actually working on campus wifi today, so here you go: File:Flames_Proof.jpg. --lordebon 18:34, March 31, 2010 (UTC) : OK, one thing I noticed, why are you hiding quests, I fail to see the point of that --Noise 666 18:37, March 31, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm hiding quests because they're all the repeatables, and if they were shown the image would be a whole screen long because they're lower-level. They're also hidden because (no offense intended) I don't need to see them, I know they're there and it's my quest journal. That's the main point of being able to hide quests -- to get them out of your sight when you don't want to see them cluttering things up. In either case it has no bearing on where in the quest journal The Flames That Cannot Die falls. --lordebon 18:53, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :::bah, call me noob! i totally forgot about the ability to hide quests, lol. that was one of the reasons i didnt want to make a screenshot - it would have been huge with ~18 quests :) --Vraeth 20:00, March 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I find that i don't use the 'hide' option most of the time, but every now and then it comes in handy, especially for repeatables that are always sitting in your journal half-done =) --lordebon 01:16, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for the verify with a screenshot, i added a factok too to the article so it should be good now =) -- 20:40, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Factcheck Starting Zone Sorry to come back to this, if SOE thinks category is the hole, be it. But starting zone can't definitely be The Hole, if you have to examine some item in the Conservatory... As far as I understand the above discussion, jcat is something from SOE, but szone is something here locally. Therefore I would like to change that to the correct szone.--Alinor 06:39, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Quest Broken? Trying to locate A shimmering guardian as the main quest page says on step 3.1, but the /loc goes into a wall and the destination is unreachable. Attempted looking around, but still not finding the mob. The lever on the Serilian Spiral - Top pit in the same area does not do anything so am unable to check down there. ➜ Mehtuus (talk/ ) 22:45, January 17, 2019 (UTC)